New CatBadboy in town(fruits basket) chapter 4 and 5
by fanficgirl85
Summary: look on my profile for the full story thanks xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 4**

**NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**

**Amu's POV**

**"Ikuto, Kyo, where do you guys want to go?" I asked.**

**"Let's go to the park!" Kyo replied.**

**"where is Ikuto?" I wondered, he should be here but he is not hmm.**

**"oh he isn't feeling very well" Kyo said with a slightly evil smirk. "he is in the bathroom, chugging up (A/N I think it means vomiting hahaha)"**

**Kyo's POV**

**Mission accomplished, I poisoned Ikuto's drink so he should be having a bad case of diahrea and spewing right about now hahahaa!**

**"no, I am completely fine" I turned around to see Ikuto smirking at me, so damn I wont have Amu to myself, next time buddy next time.**

**We were about to leave when all of a sudden I felt something in my stomach, I ran from the room and went to the bathroom and started spewing. WHAT THE HECK, it was then I remembered that I ate from the red bowl, shit I got mixed up, Ikuto your going down.**

**"well I guess we should get going, and call it a date" Ikuto smirked shutting the door.**

**"shutup!" Amu screamed, I could tell that she was blushing.**

**"well desperate times, call for desperate measures, even if it means Yuki will win I do not give a crap" I whispered to myself getting out my phone. I wont loose to someone like Ikuto, and besides Yuki will probably fall for Amu and give me Tohru, either way I will get one of the girls hehe!**

**NEXT WEEK**

**Yuki's POV**

**"Come on Yuki, let's go pick up Kyo" Tohru, giggled, stupid cat!**

**We finally arrived at where he told us to meet him, it looked so familiar.**

**"Y Yuki?" I turned around to see, Amu, my first love, I know I have Tohru, but Amu was my first love! She ran up to me and hugged me.**

**"I missed you Yuki, I missed you so much" she wept, ah I now know why Kyo was here, but why did he tell me to come?**

**"Who is that?" a blue headed cosplay freak came up behind MY Amu.**

**"he is Yuki, my childhood friend" Amu blushed. "Since your here would you like to stay?" **

**"sure," I agreed, earning jealous stares from Kyo, blue kitty freak and Tohru.**

**Tohru's POV (shes gonna be sooo OOC (out of character LOL)**

**Omfg who is that fricken whore, I better teach her a lesson, wait doesn't Saaya stay around here, I can get help from her. And whats up with that cosplay neko dude?**

**"hey I am Ikuto" he greeted.**

**"So, Yuki wanna go see my parents" the strawberry bitch said dragging away MY Yuki.**

**"omg I do not like this one bit!, hey blue head freak, wanna team up and get our loves back?" I asked.**

**"hehe sure!" he agreed.**

**"can I help" Kyo asked.**

**"whatever," I said, not trusting that neko one bit, I could tell blue dude felt the same, its not that I don't trust Kyo, but he has tried to break me and Yuki up so...**

**But any of them will do, I just want the Sohma money ahahaahahha so! Although, no whore is stealing my bf!**

**Amu's POV**

**It is so great to see Yuki again!**

**"I need to go to the bathroom okay, I will be right back" I excused myself.**

**La la la, I hummed, when all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**"I I Ikuto?" I asked**

**"ha, you wish bitch, YUKI IS MINE, MINE I TELL YOU MINE, AND SO IS KYO, I WANT MONEY AND SHIT and I aint gonna let a bitch like you take it from me, so I suggest you back off" she threatened**

**"Omg what the heck, I don't even like Yuki in that way, I am already in love with a certain cat" I whispered the last part hoping she wouldn't here it.**

**"oh no bitch you aint getting Kyo either, " she yelled.**

**"not" she cut me of with her shit, I meant Ikuto, I couldn't love Kyo or still like Yuki...could I. Who does Tohru think that she is, trying to get their money!**

**Tohru's POV**

**That bitch, I will steal Ikuto and that Tadagay from her, I have heard enough from Saaya to know about that whore!**

**A/N I hope you like the chapter, hehe, i will be uploading another oone in about an hour, get ready for an epic bitch fight hehe :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 5**

**Saaya's POV**

**Omg haha, I knew making up crap about Amu and telling Tohru would come in handy.**

**Haha cant believe she fell for that shit, that Amu steals every guy haah as if!**

**BACK AT AMU'S HOUSE**

**Ikuto's POV**

**"you still sign your name as a Sohma" Yuki smiled.**

**"yeah hehe, we did get married, darling" Amu laughed back.**

**"what, you have been cheating on me" I asked, wrapping my hands around Amu's waist smirking up at Yuki.**

**"oh no haha, when we were younger, before...THE ACCIDENT bum bum bum" Amu recalled.**

**"what accident Strawb" I asked**

**"none of your business, Blueberry" she smirked, poking her tongue out at me.**

**"but Amuuuuu" I whined.**

**"no means no, stupid blue cat" Yuki yelled.**

**"oh no you didn't" I yelled back.**

**He then came up to me and drop kicked, which I easily dodged.**

**"Yoru, Chara change" I smirked, then I kicked Yuki's ass!**

**"you go bro" Kyo yelled smirking**

**"whatever" I said coldly**

**"Yuki, are you alright darling?" Tohru asked.**

**"..." no reply**

**"are you okay?" Amu asked, him, she leaned over and gave him a hug,**

**Tohru then cracked! "how dare you touch my boyfriend how would you like it if I were to kiss yours"**

**"I don't have a boyfriend good luck with that" Amu replied bluntly.**

**"I will make your life hell" Tohru threatened.**

**"its already hell from seeing your face"**

**"whore"**

**"how am I a whore, I only like one guy"**

**"eyesore"**

**"why are you insulting yourself Tohru"**

**"well why did you fuck Saayas boyfriend?"**

**"Impossible"**

**"no its not"**

**"she doesn't have a boyfriend"**

**"what, so shes been lying, well you still took Yuki from me, and you are trying to steal all his money"**

**"na ah, honey thats you job, which your doing quite well" Amu smirked**

**"Tohru and Amu then started fighting, when all of a sudden, Tohru fell of the balcony, but Amu rescued her.**

**"Amu?" I asked, then I leaned over and gave her a kiss, with that her eyes fluttered open.**

**"what the hell you perve" she started when all of a sudden Tadagay walked in.**

**"I challenge thee to a duel for the fair maidens heart, I shall chop of thy dick" he said.**

**"hahah what the fuck you phsyco" Yuki laughed "you gay prince"**

**At the word prince Tadagay broke into a fit of giggles. All of a sudden Tohru woke up.**

**"what happened?" she asked**

**"what do you mean, what" I stopped when I say her hair piece glow "by any chance have you been to easter the company?" **

**"y yeah, but I don't remember what happened after that?" she said.**

**"ahh, I know what happened, remember when I became death rebel, thats what happened to Tohru" I sighed.**

**"oh, because all of a sudden I laid an egg, like a chicken, and is stressed out and then this weird Gozen dude took me and yeah?" she explained.**

**She then hugged Yuki. Wait she HUGGED YUKI.**

**"omfg guys Tohru HUGGED YUKI" I exclaimed like a maniac**

**"yeah so?" they asked**

**"SHE FUCKING HUGGED YUKI! WHAT ABOUT THE CURSE?" I asked them.**

**"omg yeah?, ill get Shugure to come over" Kyo said.**

**AN HOUR LATER**

**"Tohru, my precious flower, Yuki hasn't deflowered you yet has he" shigure sang.**

**"and I thought Ikuto was a perve" Amu sighed.**

**"ooh, who is this lovely lady, she could use a little filler in the bust department" Shigure started **

**"don't even think about it, what shame, you try to pick up a girl and then make uncalled for comments on her bust your fricken Pedo" I yelled**

**"like you can talk" Amu whispered hoping that I wouldn't hear.**

**"what was that my little strawberry Neko?" I asked.**

**"n n nothing?" she stuttered,**

**"annnyways why was the curse broken I didn't beat Yuki" Kyo asked.**

**"well, that Blue headed hottie beat him, so thats why" Shigure sang,**

**"I remember!" Tohru exclaimed. "I was on the way to confess to Kyo, when Yuki pushed me into the car and took me to easter" **

**"mwahahaha thats right! Both Yuki, Saaya and I, are going to rule the world, and now that the curse is broken, I can go and rape anyone I want haha, queen of Scotland here we come. Tohru, we shall be back you, kyo, amu and ikuto are the embrio openers, we shall be back...after we have our fun haha then we shall rule the world" Tadase giggled, maniacly with that Yuki and Tadase, went to pick up Saaya and drive to Scotland.**

**"I think that there eggs were x'd hmm oh well haha" I sighed**

**"you like me Tohru" kyo asked**

**"yeah I do" and with that they started making out.**

**"why don't we do the same my little strawberry?" I teased.**

**But to my surprise she leaned in "lets" **

**Both couples broke off the kiss "I love you"**

**When all of a sudden a letter flew into the room**

**_Dear guys,_**

**_You are invited to me, tadases and Saayas gay threesome wedding Xx_**

**_Yuki_**

**_Xx 3 xX_**

**"Easter is sooo dead" Amu threatened, we all nodded out heads in agreement.**

**But little did they know, that this was not the end of anything!**

**A/N didn't except that did you! I will update soon, but still will Kyo and Amu fall in love, are Tadase, Yuki and Saayas eggs really x'd or are they just fucked in the head...tune in to find out, I promise it will get better, I was just in the mood for some laughing, promise there will be more seriousness, in later chapters J thanks**


End file.
